They Said Winning Was Good
by Darkblade1256
Summary: This is a Homestuck fan story that is known as a "Sadstuck" I try to keep it upbeat for most of it, but it does end pretty sadly. Antistucks I suggest stay away, and if you don't know what Homestuck is, I suggest you go here: have fun. All characters and most areas belong to Andrew Hussie, this is simply a fan story. The universe belongs to nobody.


they said winning was good

DAVE: john delivered the first blow to the black king  
when we saw how much damage it had done we were way over confident  
like confident was just there and we couldnt even see it how over it we were

jade and rose went  
they delivered high blows too  
like they were higher than some guy smoking fifty fucking tons of weed  
not as high as jons blow though

i went last in line  
i sent dave after dave to attack him

we could all tell he only had one more hit in him  
so we decided to all attack at once  
major fucking overkill  
the head honcho was now the dead hocho  
wow that was fucking lame

we decided to collect all the grist for killing him

then we had finally made it

victorys fucking gates

john opened the door and went through  
we all followed him and found ourselves on prospit

we spent a day there in luxury, and then realized a problem

rose and i were still normal humans  
not got tiers like john and jade

so we all went to derse in search of the backup beds after looking for light and time backup beds on prospit  
obviously there werent

we got to derse and nobody attacked  
there werent many carapacians there yet i guess

we went to the center and looked all aroud  
fuck were there a lot of beds

like a bedroom usually has one maby two beds in it  
this room had twenty beds  
twenty fucking beds  
major massive sleepovers could take place here  
like fuck  
invite the whole town why dont you  
no i assure you we have room

the first one in view was a time bed so i hopped on that shit and fell asleep

when i woke up i was tiered

we then looked all over the fucking place for a light bed  
there was not one light bed in the entire fucking place  
like lights that kid you dont wanna invite to the sleepover because you hate them  
so even though you had to invite them they dont get a bed to sleep on

we went back to prospit to go home and look for a light bed there again  
the first thing we did was look for that bed  
there wasnt one anywhere

we went and had dinner with the white king and queen and told them our stories  
they were fucking amazed and we were all declared nobles and knights

we all got our own fucking mansions and staff of butlers chefs maids gardeners jesters and bodyguards  
they didnt even want pay  
i guess prospit has it good  
on derse they would be begging on their knees for a chopped up boondollar or even a crumpled up fucking hat

we all went to our temporary rooms in the main castle while we waited for our mansions to be set up which could have taken a day or a week  
on my way to mine i checked on rose

she was crying a lot so i came in discreetly and came up right behind her and tickled the shit outta her  
like i think she almost literally shat her pants when i started tickling her from the suprise of being tickled

we had a chat and i said that we could still save her one way or another  
she just said shes accepted her fate but needed some time for getting used to being mortal instead of having a chance at immortality or something like that

i was dismissed so i left and decided to check on my gf to see how she was holding up  
jade was pretty depressed but had decided to plot with me how to save rose regardless

we decided shed have to die but we could turn her into a sprite afterward  
she would just have to be more wrinkly than she is now

before bed i decided to visit my best and now only bro john  
i mean his gf was gonna die slowly and he couldnt do anything about it  
thats hard bro  
that shits ice cold right there  
like a big fuck you from the universe to him  
made of fucking gold with lights shining on it to make it more obvious  
and it follows him around all the time

i filled him in on jades and my plan and he was like no i dont want a wrinkly no legged rose i want a living same age as me rose  
so i said beggars dont get to have their applejuice you ingrateful son of a bitch  
he kind of just laughed and said he was going to sleep

i went to my room  
pretty fuckin sweet room right there  
like if you went to willy wonkas fucking chocolate factory and took all the candy in there  
and then went to every candy store and took the candy from there too  
it still wouldnt be enough to be even one third as sweet as this sweet ass fuckin room  
and the bed was as plush as the finest of rumps

i still didnt get any sleep that night

i was pretty suprised to see that i could still check the internet from the universe we came from  
pretty good fuckin night other than the whole rose is gonna die and you arent thing

the next day we were told preparations for our mansions were almost complete  
at least rose would have that in life  
and as i said back then

*FLASHBACK*  
"DAVE: who knows maybe they could make you a fuckin quest bed rose"  
"ROSE: I find that highly unlikely, but I have great amounts of gratitude from hearing you say that, the likes of which can't be expressed with simple words.  
ROSE: That being said, thank you, Dave."  
"DAVE: no problem sis have a kawaii fuckin day"  
*UNFLASHBACK*

i really thought they could save her  
i guess i was willing to hold on to any thought of salvation for it

after the next sleepless night our mansions were done and we were all moved in  
i took the bed with me bc they said i could  
best fuckin desicion  
i spent the entire day watching shitty movies with john

that night was the first night i was able to sleep and even then only for like an hour  
youtube here i come right guys

the next day i spent with jade just doing whatever having sloppy makeouts all over prospit and shit like that  
pretty good day

no sleep that night so this time reddit was my main site

as i was obviously in backwards order the next day i spent with rose talking and relaxing and swimming and readin books and shit  
lots of fun

i actually got a full nights sleep for once there  
three cheers for me i guess

i guess this internet as i learned in a week when i had a me day was actually not from my old universe but one parallel to it where sburb didnt and wont happen

good for them but it happened here so whats the point of being happy

go forward thirty years were all 43 but john jade and i look maybe 25

rose has had the effects of every year on her and is getting some wrinkles by now  
john still kisses her like how they did back when we were kids  
that corny little ball of sweetness and nicest ass

at this point i make jokes about rose being my big sis because of how young i look and how much older she looks  
i would continue to do this until she croaks

at this point the world which will have the new session in it has started to become inhabited by life forms  
fuckin art there

not much more to say here so lets go to an important event in 20 years

now were all 63  
sixty three fucking years old  
the world is inhabited by the dominant race who are still primitave and dumb as shit

i go into the future to see how they progress

after quite a while theyre doing pretty damn well  
like i even brought back some shitty movies by this nic cage for john to watch

i left pretty quickly though because i realized at this point rose was dead  
i didnt like that

john loved the movies and watched them with rose

7 more years and weve hit 70 years of life

rose is practically farting dust now  
sometimes you can see dust where she previously sat

were all past our prime and yet john jade and i still look like we just entered our primes, and still feel the same way

rose not so much  
she even has to use a fucking cane

and has to take medicine to live properly

were all feeling bad for her  
but we cant do anything

we have begged our first guardians to help us but they all refuse every time  
fucking selfish pricks

all we want is my fucking sister and johns fucking girlfriend to have the same chances we do  
but do they care  
no  
all they care about is themselves

remind me to start on finding a way to efficiently kill them all soon

300 years later

rose is long gone

the rest of us still look 25

nothing new to report except we all have broken ass hearts

1 million years

john has tried many times to commit suicide and i fear he will soon but i cant lose anyone else john if you ever get your grubby ass hands on this dont do it man please

3 billion years

the year i went to

john did it

hes dead

its just rose and me now

both of us have lost a sibling

both of us have the outline of a heart left  
the rest blown out by two deaths

jade has cut herself numerous times just to feel emotion  
to feel anything at all

the scars go away and im the only one who knows

judging by the amount of meteors headed for new earth id say the session is starting

i hope its better for them than it was for us

oh god i hope its better for them than it was for us

why did it have to be like this

why is this game so cruel

they said winning was good

is it really worth it

all this misery and nothing to quench it

they said winning was good

should we even help the new guys

whats the point if they go through what we did

they said winning was good

maybe we should just kill them

they said winning was good

at least that way they can live together forever

they said winning was good

...

how can winning be good if this is what you get from it


End file.
